Feudal Order
by CrystallicSky
Summary: The vision of one supernatural child changed the entire course of a mortal peasant's life...and he couldn't be more glad of it. CHACK, ONE-SHOT


**Feudal Order  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it, nor do I make any claim to.**

**Warning(s): Hm. Well, I guess a somewhat strong reference to sexual activity, and male/male romantic interaction; I don't even think there's any cursing in this. o.o  
**

**Notes: Yeah, I finally got around to finishing this up, so...I figured I'd might as well post it! :D Also, it's set in medieval France. Before the bloody and violent revolution, though, _way_ before that.  
**

Sweat formed on the woman's brow as the sun beat heavily down upon her. Her calloused fingers held tightly to the hoe in her hands with which she turned up the dirt. This upcoming harvest would be fruitful, she was sure.

"Morgan!"

Her ears perked, hearing her husband's voice call her name, and she turned before freezing at the sight that met her eyes.

It was Lord Avignos and his son that stood next to her beloved Jonathon, and she immediately dropped the tool in her grip, wiping her dirty hands on her apron.

"My lord, what business have you here?" This was an odd occurrence indeed; their lord _never_ cared to see his serfs!

The man frowned in a superior manner. "My son claims to have heard news of your newborn child. He insisted upon seeing him."

A chill went through Morgan's spine. That little _monster_...wanted to see her son?

The lord's son had always been..._questionable_ as far as humanity went. Going by the rumors, his missing mother had been some Chinese devil that had tempted their respectable lord and then simply abandoned the child of the coupling with the man. Avignos had called him Chase, a good, respectable French name, but it had unfortunately done nothing for the way had grown, taking more after his wicked mother. There was something..._evil_ about the young child...

Nonetheless, he was still their lord's child, and so Morgan hastened to fetch her young babe.

When she returned, she shuddered to find the demon-yellow eyes of the five-year-old boy trained firmly on the small bundle in her arms. "Ah, my lord," she addressed the child, sorely regretting the next words to come from her lips, "do you desire to hold him?" He was her lord's son; what else could she say?

A curt nod answered her query, and she nervously handed her son to the boy, making sure he would not be dropped.

Chase was careful with the infant, cradling the small boy gently to his chest. Yes, there was no question in his mind as he laid eyes on the creature in his arms; this infant was the one he had seen. There was simply no mistaking the near-white complexion. "He will never work a day in his life." His declaration startled the adults, but he continued anyways. "He will receive a proper education and learn to read and write. He shall never want for anything that might benefit his intellect, and he will not be told why he is treated differently." His arms tightened possessively around the small child, but he was careful not to hurt him. "This boy is _mine_."

Jonathon held his wife to him as she desperately suppressed an outburst, even as his own mind reeled at the concept; what in the Holy Lord's name did this demon want with their pale, sickly child?

"Surely, you jest, son!" Avignos spoke out, "If you so desperately desire a slave or a companion, there are plenty of other children on my land for you to choose from, ones closer to your age, and more..._normal._" He did _not_ want any son of his even _associating_ with such a deformed boy!

Chase tensed ever-so-slightly and barely inclined his head, shading his eyes in a menacing manner as the smallest of red tints emanated from his pupils. "You aren't..._questioning_ me...are you, father?"

Avignos shivered as his son's gaze pierced through his very soul. "N-no, Chase, you're right; this choice is yours to make." He internally berated himself at how easily he had been intimidated, and by his _own son_, no less!

Jonathon and Morgan were silent: there was nothing they could do.

Chase turned to the adults. "Work out whatever terms you like, so long as he remains here until his fifteenth year, and no woman is married to him." They cast a wary gaze towards him before moving away slightly to discuss compensation for the parents in order to meet all of the young child's demands for their son.

Chase turned back to the small boy in his arms, easily soothing the infant as he fussed from the sun's light, harmful to his delicate body. "You will make a lovely wife..." curious and innocent red eyes blinked up at him, "Jack."

VVVV

Tears flowed freely from blood-red, bloodshot eyes as cruel taunts and mocks were callously thrown at the young boy on his hands and knees in the dirt.

"Aw, look," the eight-year-old Don, leader of the pack that had formed a predatory circle around the distressed six-year-old on the ground, spoke condescendingly, "the little _freak_ is crying!" This, of course, incited laughter in all the others.

Jack tightly shut his eyes against the grating cacophony; it wasn't like he could see with the blood in his eyes, anyway.

"Ugh," Don scoffed, inspecting the pitiful creature, "he's like a ghost! Is that what you are, Jack? Some freakish ghost?"

The boy could do nothing but give a choked sob in response.

"Ha! So you _are_ a ghost! Well, boys," he addressed his cronies, putting his hands on his hips authoritatively, "I think this ghost has been haunting us for too long." A wicked grin overtook Don's face. "It must be time for an _exorcism_..."

The gang of boys raised the rocks in their hands high, throwing the heavy stones with their full strength.

Jack flinched, trying to prepare himself for the pain to come, when instead of a multitude of rocks cracking into his skull, the noise of metal sliding against metal sounded, shortly followed by a sharp snap and several thuds. Deeming fit to risk a look, the boy opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw through the blood.

Chase elegantly sheathed his sword, paying no mind to the halved stones on the ground. "I suggest you realize your place, you _rat._" Humiliating and demeaning a child; even perpetrated by another child, the act was simply _despicable_.

Don realized he was out of his league; this guy wasn't a kid on his own level. He was a man, eleven, maybe twelve years old, and he even had a sword!

But he wasn't ready to lose face in front of his friends just yet, either.

"Who are you to order _me_ around, huh?!"

Chase merely smirked as his gang gasped at the demand.

"Are you insane, Don?!"

"Don't you know that's Chase Avignos?!"

"Yeah, he'll _kill_ you if you make him mad!"

Upon realizing it had been his lord he had mouthed off to, Don gained a panicked look, and needed only to make eye-contact with Chase once more before fleeing down the road, quickly followed by his cronies.

Chase watched them go, only mildly interested, before turning to face his true intent. "Are you alright?"

Jack, awestruck, managed a nod, forcing down a pained hiss as the sting of the cut on his forehead, still dripping copious amounts of blood into his eyes, renewed itself.

Chase wasn't fooled for a second.

The young man knelt to the boy's level, brushing aside white bangs and pressing his lips to the cut.

Jack squirmed, unused to anyone's attentions upon him, as a forked tongue gently lapped at the small wound. He had never seen another's tongue before, and assumed _he _was the odd one for his differently-shaped one; after all, he had _always_ been the different one. He thought nothing of Chase's reptilian appendage.

The young man pulled away, standing to his full height as he suppressed a growling purr; even the taste of his blood was wonderful! He was sorely tempted to make the innocent child _his_ right then...but no, he was too young, not yet ready for what that would entail. He would wait. "Go home." he encouraged dully, forcing emotion from his tone and turning to leave.

Jack's eyes went wide; he was leaving? Already?! He hadn't even thanked him yet! "Ah, wait!" he pleaded, trying to regain the man's attention.

Chase turned back towards the child, fully-intending to harshly reprimand him to go home, when he felt a small body collide with his abdomen. Blinking, he realized that Jack's arms were hugging him around the waist, and his soft cheek pressed against his stomach.

"Thank you, my lord." the boy spoke quietly before pulling away, realizing his impertinence to his superior, and bowing quickly in a gesture of submission. In a matter of seconds, he was off down the street, headed home.

Chase simply stood there, attempting to fully process what had happened. Groaning with a hand in his hair as it hit him (along with his teenage hormones), Chase growled harshly in his mind as his instincts tried to force his body into action against his wayward young one, wanting to make him _understand _why he shouldn't be so cute around him; Jack just _had_ to make waiting difficult for him, didn't he?

VVVV

Jack cried out as he was thrown hard onto the marble floor. He had no idea what he was here for! He had done nothing wrong (at least as far as he knew)!

"Bow to Lord Avignos, lowly peasant!" the guard snarled at him, pressing his foot hard against his back in forcing the respectful gesture.

"Leave him be." Jack was grateful for the command as it got the foot removed from his spine, and he tried to convey this with his eyes, looking up at the man who'd spoken.

Chase Avignos, his lord and master, had finally inherited his father's lands and, of course, the power that came with them.

If Jack was being honest with himself, he was glad of it. Despite what everyone else thought about him, the young serf had thought Chase a good leader for as long as he could remember; he hadn't proven Jack a liar until now.

Some fifteenth birthday _this_ was!

"My lord, I assure you I have done nothing deserving of punishment! I haven't even spoken to anyone all day, so-"

"Enough of your groveling." Chase smoothly interrupted. He threw a glance towards the guards that hovered around Jack. "Leave us."

The poor boy's heart leapt into his throat as the two men followed their lord's orders. His mind raced through every scenario in which Lord Avignos would be opposed to having witnesses, and couldn't hold back a whimper upon realizing that every one of them ended with his painful death. "My lord...?" he squeaked helplessly as the man stood from his throne to stalk him casually.

"On your feet," Chase demanded, "humility doesn't suit you such as dignity does." Pleased when the youth quickly complied, he continued on, "I would have you look at your hands, Spicer; what do you see?"

The serf blinked, confused even as he did as he was told. "I...I see nothing, my lord."

"Exactly," the man smirked, "but if they were the hands of any other boy your age, you would see callouses and rough skin. Why is that?"

"The...the other boys work on the farms all day, my lord; I...have not."

"Hm," Chase pretended to consider, "so it is...it seems to me, also, that other things set you apart from the rest of the flock, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord," Jack confessed, "I have been taught to read and write, and I've been given a number of books on various subjects."

"Hm. And have you read those books, Jack?"

"Cover to cover, my lord; I've learned every word."

Chase abruptly broke out into laughter of such a tone that Jack instantly became uneasy, though he said nothing.

"Just as I had intended..."

"...Lord Avignos...?" What was Chase saying?

"No," he sharply corrected, "I make no claim to that name now that it is no longer required of me. As of this moment, I take my mother's name; you shall know me as Chase Young from now on." Uncaring of Jack's baffled expression, the man ordered, "Come here, Spicer."

Having, really, no other choice, the young man slinked cautiously towards his master, only to be caught by the waist and held close to the man's oddly cool body while the serpentine tongue he remembered from his youth was forced past his virgin lips and into his mouth.

Squeaking in surprise, Jack's hands gripped his lord's shoulders, not necessarily pushing him away, but not exactly pulling him closer, either; the boy simply needed an anchor at the moment.

As Chase pulled away, leaving the peasant feeling weak and breathless, a low, menacing chuckle escaped the man's lips. "The rumors were right, you know." At Jack's flabbergasted and dazed expression, he elaborated, "My mother _was_ a devil, and her black magic has always flowed through my veins. Since I was young, I've had many abnormal qualities, but most prominently that of future-sight."

The poor boy's heart nearly stopped upon realizing that he was in the presence of a demon (or at least half of one), and his hand flew to his chest as if to assure it was still beating. "Wh...what do you want from me, and why are you telling me all this?"

"Silly human, is it not obvious by now?" The teen shook his head in the negative, and Chase gave a black chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. "You see, when I was but a child, I had a vision of my future mate and lover. It was a beautiful vision I saw, Spicer, and I knew it even then. I saw my mate laying beneath me, practically glowing in the candlelight, chest heaving for breath and cheeks flushed the prettiest of pinks. His hands were holding my shoulders so tightly it drew blood, a blissful expression on his beautiful face as he helplessly declared, 'I love you, Chase'. I knew then and there that I couldn't live without making such a perfect creature mine."

"I...I still don't understand, my lord..." the peasant blushed, embarrassed at the description of such an intimate act.

"Very well," the man sighed, agitated that his meaning wasn't apparent already, "I'll spell it out for you: my lover was a fifteen-year-old educated boy, with eyes like blood and skin and hair fairer than parchment."

The youth's eyes went wide as saucers as the realization hit, why he'd been protected as a child, the kiss, and the description of his lord's vision, and he all but shrieked, "Me?!"

"Now you're getting it," Chase grinned, pressing the human's body flush against his, "I could tell by your form that you'd never worked a day in the fields, and by the look in your eyes, I knew you were intelligent, and so years ago, I took the necessary measures to assure that you would grow into the young man you were intended to be, and you certainly have, Spicer..."

"I...I'm sorry, my lord, but I can't...I don't think I can be your...whore." The serf's hands wrung nervously as he condemned himself, "Kill me if you must, but I can't live the rest of my life as anyone's concubine, because I'm well aware of how awful that life is. I'm sorry..."

"Whore?" Chase demanded, "You think I want you as a whore? No, I would _never_ ask that of you; what I _do_ want you to be is my mate, my lover, my partner, my _wife_, Spicer."

Red eyes went even wider, and he squeaked, "Wife, my lord?"

"Yes, _Jack_," the man assured, cupping one supple white cheek in his large hand, nose nearly touching the other's, "what do you say, my lovely peasant boy?"

A bright blush burned on Jack's cheeks as he turned his face away from his master, hands gripping his shoulders while his heart slammed against his ribs, mind rushing at the speed of sound. "I-I-I don't...I'm not sure if-"

"Fine," Chase growled, annoyed, "we will do it this way, then, Spicer: you will spend the rest of this year at my castle with me, as if you had agreed to my proposition; it is October now, so that isn't even a full three months. After that time, you will be expected to make a decision on whether you will stay or not. If you decide to remain here, I will treat you well as my lover and wife. Should you choose to leave, then you may leave with no questions asked and no consequences. How does _that_ suit you, Spicer?"

The youth was quiet, thinking hard on it before deciding, "Very well, Lord Avi-...Lord Young. I will stay for now."

VVVV

"Cold?"

Jack looked up to see Chase standing just behind him as he shivered lightly on the love-seat before the fireplace, a cozy-looking blanket draped over his left arm and a goblet of wine in his right hand.

The minute the younger nodded, the man approached, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and sidling up beside him, placing the fine chalice in his slender hands and nuzzling comfortably against his neck, occasionally placing a kiss or two to the soft, white skin there, but going no further.

"Is that any better, Jack?" Chase murmured against his throat, to which the youth leaned ever-so-slightly into the body beside him, lightly sipping the wine before answering, "Yes...thank you."

The young man felt the lips at his neck quirk into a smile, a low vibration soon following from the words, "Anything for you."

VVVV

Jack cautiously looked into the library, his sharp eyes soon spotting Chase hunched over his work even in the dim light, the man's aching head held in his hands while the sound of silence enveloped the room.

The elder male jumped slightly at the feeling of hands on his shoulders, but soon relaxed as the hands began massaging the tense muscles there, the soothing scent of his young mate-to-be reaching his sensitive nose.

Jack smiled shyly as a pleased groan escaped his lord's throat, and he softly inquired, "Does that feel good?"

"Mm, very," Chase sighed, "you have particularly nice hands; stronger than I expected, but a pleasant surprise."

"Heh," the youth blushed, "thanks; should I...um, keep going?"

"Please," requested the halfbreed, "I've been under a lot of stress and pressure lately; that feels nice."

Jack grinned slightly and continued his ministrations, glad to be of help.

VVVV

"Tomorrow is the first of January, Spicer."

"...I know."

"Have you reached a decision, yet?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Spicer," Chase firmly began, "you have had plenty of time to consider my offer. I told you to have your choice made by tomorrow."

"It's not tomorrow yet!" Jack pleaded, "I still have until then, alright?!"

The man stared blankly at the upset youth for a moment before pulling the smaller body up against his. "Jack, you know I won't be angry with you if you decide to leave; it isn't about _me,_ it's about _you_ and what _you_ want."

"I know," Jack sighed, resting his head on his lord's broad chest, "I just don't know if I want to, well...make such a big commitment. I...I _like_ you, Chase, I _really_ like you; I'm just not sure if I-"

"Love me?" the elder finished, to which the albino nodded.

"I don't want to get your hopes up only to have to tell you that I don't really feel that way about you."

"It's alright, Spicer," Chase assured, "I understand, and I find it very kind-hearted of you to want to spare my feelings by waiting until you're entirely sure of yourself, but keep in mind that your deadline is tomorrow. I'm sure you will make the right decision for you, and either way, I swear to respect it."

Jack smiled thankfully, hugging the man who desired to be his lover. "Thank you, Chase; I really appreciate that."

Chase, of course, neglected to mention that his demon-blood had weeks ago given him the foresight to know his intended's choice, and he'd already decided that he respected it quite well, indeed...

VVVV

The bedroom was dark, lit only by a few candles as quiet panting filled the heated air.

Chase's sharp fangs bit hard into the junction of neck and shoulder, too lost in the haze of his own pleasure to care for the pain of his back, small rivulets of blood dripping from the cuts made by his lover's short fingernails.

Jack breathed heavily underneath his master, white chest heaving as he gasped greedily for air, his cheeks flushed a soft pink and his red eyes glazed over with ecstasy as he finally reached that desired peak, crying out with more certainty than he'd ever had in his life, "I love you, Chase!"

The half-demon growled in response, bliss engulfing his entire body as well in orgasm as he gladly declared, "And I, you, Jack!"

Moments later, endorphins flooding his entire body and prompting drowsiness and relaxation of muscles, Chase managed to roll off of his unconscious lover, tucking his slim body up against his chest, and as he looked at the youth, he couldn't help but smile softly at the totally-serene expression on his face.

It had come full-circle now, from a vision he'd had almost exactly fifteen years ago, now to a reality, and by the intense calm that radiated through his heart as his demon-blood was soothed with his mate's complete submission to him and the pleased, content aura that emanated from said sleeping mate, one thing was obvious.

When Jack Spicer had said yes to being Chase Young's lover, it had been the best decision of both of their lives, and they couldn't be happier.

**A/N: ...um...actually not much to say except that I was bored in my American Literature class about, oh, say, anywhere from 4-5 months ago, maybe more, and started writing this.**

**As you can see, I have much more recently finished it. :) And, therefore, here it is. o.o Um...Chase is a French name, and it means 'hunter'. Again, other that that, there's not...really much...for me to talk about here.**

**Regardless, that's the end of Feudal Order, and so...yeah. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
